


Checkmate

by Sarcasmcat



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasmcat/pseuds/Sarcasmcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the incident on the island Remy can't leave Logan alone with no memory of what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

Sighing Gambit rubbed his hands across his face before pressing his hands against his eyes, elbows propped up on the small table. It had taken some quick persuasion on the island to get Logan to return with him. His use of the word partner had been spur of the moment. The only thing that had mattered to him was getting Logan to come with him, no matter what it took. Leaving him on the island, especially after he had lost his memory was not an option, even with the facility destroyed. 

After leaving the island they had retreated to one of his safe houses, a little apartment over a bar. It wasn’t much, a small living room that was barely separate from the kitchen with a short hallway that lead to a closet sized bathroom and bedroom that was dominated by the queen sized bed lodged in one corner.

Rolling his shoulders Remy dropped a hand to his pocket and withdrew a deck of cards, fingers sliding over the edges, pressing just a little harder than necessary. Being back on the island had roused memories he hadn’t ever wanted to face again, but something about Logan and his passion about getting to the island had made him help.

Remy pulled the cards from his pocket and spread them across the table in front of him in a fan face down. With the ease of long practice he turned them over in one move and pulled the Ace of Spades out before shuffling the deck back together before placing the ace back on top. He went through several other card tricks, each one more elaborate but all so well known that they didn’t take his mind off Logan. 

Logan was sprawled on the old couch behind him, the old piece of furniture squeaking and groaning every time the other man shifted. Already sagging in the middle Remy was surprised the couch hadn’t collapsed under his weight. Part of him was trying to figure out what they were going to do, knowing that they couldn’t stay in the apartment for long. And the rest of him didn’t care, wanted nothing more than to cross the bare amount of space separating him from Logan and join him on the couch until they moved to the bedroom. 

He had long known of his attraction to men as well as women, part of his charm power that he didn’t like to acknowledge. But he’d never had such an instant, burning attraction to anyone as he had to Logan.

Pushing the deck of cards aside Remy braced his arms on the table and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the cool tabletop. Thinking about Logan was having its normal effect on him and Remy shivered against the spike of arousal that shot down his spine and had his cock twitching in his pants.

There was the sound of movement behind him and he didn’t move, assuming it was Logan getting up to duck out for some fresh air or use the bathroom. He wasn’t prepared for the heavy hands that settled on his shoulders and the fingers that dug in, hurting and relaxing at the same time. Remy groaned and didn’t move as the strong fingers continued to knead at his shoulders and upper back, working him until he felt so relaxed he was sure he could fall asleep hunched over the table.

Warm breath ghosted across his neck and a nose brushed his hair aside, causing Remy to freeze as he tried to figure out what was happening. A shuffle of feet and then Logan was leaning against him, big hands sliding down to curl loosely around his wrists even as lips touched the back of his neck.

“Logan?”

The lips were replaced by teeth and Logan’s voice rumbled through his body when the older man spoke. “You smell like mate.”

Remy felt his breath catch in his throat as he tried to figure out what Logan meant. It took a moment before he realized he probably still smelled like the man after they had been jammed in his plane.

He flexed his wrists against Logan’s hold, not surprised when the man didn’t move. “I don’t smell like mate. We were jammed in that plane so long Remy can’t help but smell like-”

The hint of teeth became a hard bite and Remy couldn’t help but groan as he felt his cock harden further in his pants.

“You also smell of want and lust.” 

Logan’s teeth worried at his neck again causing Remy to shiver and press helplessly against the man’s hands on him. He’d always liked a little pain when it came to sex, but there was something about Logan, that made him want it more, made the feelings more vibrant.

He felt Logan shift against him, one hand sliding free of his wrist and Remy didn’t try to get away, not sure why he was letting Logan continue something that he knew wasn’t true.

Logan’s hand slid up his arm, almost unbearably hot and heavy, lingering at his shoulder for a moment before following the curve of his arm. A low growl echoed through his body when the man’s hand settled on his chest over his heart.

Rough fingers found a nipple through his shirt, stroking over the nub until it hardened. Remy squirmed in the chair, panting against the table as Logan continued to work him, teeth and tongue against the back of his neck, fingers flicking the nipple a last time before skating down his side to curl hard against his hip.

Taking a breath Remy carefully loosened his charm and the hidden empathy in it, wanting, needing, to know what Logan actually felt even as the man continued to touch him. Reaching out to the man Remy became instantly, painfully aroused by the feelings coming from Logan.

The man wanted him as mate, permanent and always at his side. Remy had been the only person left after the darkness had come and now he had Logan’s trust and could feel that Logan had no plans of leaving him.

“Mate.” The word slipped out of its own volition and the hand on his hip clenched painfully before easing.

Logan’s answering word echoed through the room, so low Remy could feel it in his chest. “Mate.”

Logan’s hand slid from his hip to his stomach, lingering for a moment before slipping lower, fingers brushing over the top of his cock. Groaning Remy pushed back from the table slightly and spread his legs, grunting when his lover’s hand slid further to cup him. 

For a moment there was no movement short of Remy’s heaving chest as if they were suddenly both unsure about what was happening before Logan’s fingers flexed against his erection.

Remy bucked his hips against the pressure, needing more and he dropped his free hand to his groin, hand sliding over Logan’s, tangling their fingers together and pressing, hips rocking into the pressure.

A whimper echoed in his throat and he didn't care, hips rocking into the rough touch. Logan's breath was hot on the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. It would be so easy to get off like this, surrounded by the feral man.

Strong fingers squeezed his cock and Remy cried out, head falling back against Logan's shoulder. He turned his head, nose brushing against the strong neck. “Please. Remy come just like this.”

His answer was a growl and then Logan was jerking him further from the table, hand tugging free of his. Confused by the sudden loss of sensation Remy tried to get his brain to work, only to have it short out when the man stepped over his spread legs and went to his knees with a thump loud enough to be heard in the bar.

Fingers went to the button and zipper on his pants, pulling them open and folding the halves back. Remy watched, silent as Logan's fingers stroked over his lower stomach, following the edge of his underwear, callouses sending a tingle down his spine.

Logan looked up at him, dark eyes not entirely human. “Mate.”

Remy could only nod before Logan was shoving his shirt up and leaning in, nosing at his navel before nipping at the edge, laving at the red skin before pressing a sucking kiss next to it. He sank his hands into Logan's hair, not directing, just holding.

His lover hit a particularly sensitive spot on his ribs and Remy slid lower, legs opening wider around Logan until his cock was pressed against the man's chest. He flexed his hips, groaning at the rough pleasure. Another nip and flare of pleasure and he could just imagine coming on Logan's chest, marking the man as his.

Logan squeezed his hips before sliding, lower licking a line across the waistband of his pants. With a wicked grin aimed at Remy he leaned down, nuzzling at the hard line of Remy's cock before licking at the damp spot where the head was. The action earned him a sharp gasp and he did it again, the flavour bursting across his tongue, making him desperate.

Choking on his breath Remy clutched at Logan's head, He was almost certain he was going to fall apart from the pleasure, his and the echo of Logan's through the empathy he couldn't seem to turn off, no matter how hard he tried. “Logan, don' tease Remy”

There's a brief lull and then calloused fingers are closing around his cock, drawing him free. A thumb teased the slit and then a hot mouth swallowed him down and Remy trembled, resisting the urge to thrust into Logan's mouth. This was the other man's show. 

Logan swallowed around him, one hand drifting to cradle his scrotum, squeezing gently. This low Remy's scent was heavy, all warm male and musk. It went straight to the primal part of Logan's brain, making him hard and aching to claim his mate.

Easing off he sucked hard at the head of Remy's cock before sinking back down and off, head bobbing as he worked his lover, rolling his testicles. It wasn't long before Remy was moving with him, thrusting, fingers digging into his scalp, voice a low rasp as he babbled in a mix of English and Cajun.

Liquid pleasure pooled in the pit of his stomach and Remy tugged at Logan's hair, urging the man off his dick even as he tried to arch back up to the warm haven. He leaned down, kissing the frown from Logan's lips even as his cock twitched at the taste of him on the man's lips. 

“Ain't no reason to look sad cher. Remy just wanna move this to the bed.”

Shoving the chair back he shed his shirt onto the desk. With a wink he cupped his cock and worked his pants and underwear down, kicking them aside as he stepped past Logan, hand skimming teasingly across broad shoulders.

Remy was halfway to the bedroom when Logan caught up with him, rough hands catching his hips briefly before he twisted away, ducking into the bedroom.

Bare, Remy stretched out on the bed, legs spread, a hand around his cock as he watched Logan strip down. The moment Logan was out of his jeans he dropped to the bed between his legs, the frame groaning under the sudden added weight. He frowned before moving, hands sliding sliding up Remy's thighs. 

Growling Logan ducked his head to lick a stripe up the underside of Remy's dick before nosing his way up the lean body. He bit at the hollow between the other man's collarbones, erection rubbing against Remy's hip, leaving behind sticky trails.

Remy curled one hand through Logan's hair, holding the dark head there, reveling in the sharp pleasure-pain radiating through his body. It was a stretch, getting the lube out of the table by the bed without disrupting Logan, who was leaving a massive bruise on his skin, but he managed dropping it to the sheets.

Logan raised his head, glancing at the lube briefly before laving at a nipple, sucking until Remy was squirming, breath coming in pants. “What do you want?”

Bucking up Remy swallowed hard. “Want you to fuck Remy. Open me up and press deep, make Remy yours. Don't want anyone else.” It was almost embarrasing, how much he wanted Logan. He almost never let other men this close, letting handjobs and blowjobs be enough, not trusting them, but there was something about Logan that called to him, made him want to submit and be taken.

Logan licked Remy's nipple one last time before snagging the lube, popping the lid, drizzling it on his finger. Eyes fixed on Remy's face, he circled his finger around the puckered entrance, spreading the lube in a teasing caress. He slid his finger inward, watching the play of emotion across Remy's sharp features. 

It took Remy a moment to adjust to the sudden burn of penetration and he spread his legs wider, body singing at the sparks of heat tripping down his spine.

Remy arched back against the thick finger pressing inside him, thumb rubbing at the rough edge of Logan's jaw. “Can put another finger in. Remy ain't going to break.”

Logan's grin was feral as he twisted his hand, drawing a moan from Remy. He leaned in, kissing him before pulling back. “I want you to break, want you to fall apart on my cock. My mate.” He nipped at Remy's lip before pressing another finger in, twisting and rocking against Remy's prostate until the lean man was rucking downward, face twisted with pleasure. 

He came with a startled gasp and Logan shifted downward, licking the seed from Remy's heaving chest and stomach, fingers working at Remy until his cock started to harden again. Licking the flushed head to gather the drop of ejaculate there Logan pressed a third finger into the warm clasp of Remy's body. He spread his fingers, thrusting until Remy moaned and then he pulled away.

Pressing a hand into the sheets next to Remy's head he stared down at the hooded eyes, hand around the base of his cock as he pressed into Remy's body. There was a moment of resistance and they all the tension oozed from the other man, leaving him loose and Logan slid in, hips flush against the curve of his ass.

Fingers tracing a line from Remy's stretched entrance over his hip and upwards Logan curled his hand over the back of Remy's thigh, tugging gently. He took the hint, legs wrapping tight around hips, pulling him close, heels digging into his thighs.

It was so easy to fall into a rhythm, fingers digging into the sheets and Remy's thigh as he fucked into the long body. Logan could feel Remy's short nails digging into his shoulders, not giving his healing factor time to kick in before scratching new welts into his back.

Remy arched up into his every thrust and Logan dug his feet into the bed, teeth clenched as he changed the angle, his cock scraping over Remy's prostate with every thrust.

Sudden heat flooded his body, pleasure overlaying his and Logan came with a long howl, fingers pushing bruises into the silk skin of Remy's thigh.

Breathing hard he pulled free and slid his fingers back into the warmth of Remy's body, his way eased by lube and his own seed. With unerring precision he jabbed his fingers against Remy's prostate and the man came with a pained groan, eyes squeezed shut, his body, a steel bar against him.

Logan eased to the side but didn't remove his fingers from Remy's body, working his mate until his sighs of pleasure turned to pain and even then just eased his touch. He needed it, to feel his seed deep in his mate, to know the man was his.

Remy's smile was slow and easy as he kissed Logan. “Good?”

Logan nodded and bit at the mark he'd left on Remy. “Mate.”

Remy combed his fingers through dark, sweat dampened hair. “Remy ain't going to leave you.”


End file.
